Audrey's Beginning
by ladymoonscar
Summary: this is the first in a series for my favorite sparkly vampire. Aro finds himself far away from home and must use the help of a very pretty human woman. Audrey is indifferent to the vampire leader, but neither can really deny their love. Aro/OC
1. Chapter 1

Audrey's Beginning

** Little Bella jumped up and down on her bed, too hyper to go to bed.**

"**I never should've given you that chocolate cake," said a young woman, walking in the room. "Honestly, Bells, calm down and go to sleep."**

"**Tell me a story first!" Bella insisted, flopping down on her rumpled bed. Her older cousin always told the best stories.**

**The woman sighed. "One story, then you go straight to bed. Alright?"**

**Bella nodded and crawled under her blankets.**

**The woman sat down on the edge of the bed. "Okay, once upon a time there was a group of fairies that lived together in a flower garden-"**

"**No!" Bella whined. "I'm not a baby! Tell me a love story."**

**The young woman smiled. "A love story. Hmm. Did I ever tell you about the princess and her Dark Prince?"**

**Bella shook her head.**

**The young woman sighed. "Alright… It all started one night on the sea cliffs of the ancient city of Messina in Italy…"**

_Aro watched from a distance as his beloved Guard began taking apart the offending vampire coven. Marcus and Caius were back in Volterra too annoyed with this coven to even care about their fate. The cliffs by the roaring sea made an excellent viewpoint for the ancient and the girl next to him._

_Aro's eyebrows rose as he saw a single woman from the enemy coven running at him. How interesting. Didn't this vampire know that he was protected by the strongest shield in the world? Probably not._

_Renata tensed next to him and pressed her small hands to his arm._

_The woman kept running. Renata's thoughts were scared, but she was confident. The woman was charging them like an angry bull._

_Aro smiled. If this woman didn't slow down, she'd be in a world of agony._

_But the woman didn't slow down. As she came closer, Aro saw that a young boy was right behind her. Doubt colored Aro's thoughts. What was going on?_

_The woman raised her hands and Renata was thrown by some invisible barrier away from Aro. The ancient vampire took a step back, ready to run, when the woman suddenly screamed and fell to her knees. Jane was glaring at her with Felix and Heidi right behind her._

_But the boy leapt over his companion and wrapped his arms around Aro. He looked up into the ancients' face with big, round red eyes. He smiled. "Sleep."_

_And on that command, Aro's eyes grew heavy. The boy let go of Aro and he felt as thou he were sailing threw the air…then he hit the sea and everything went black._

I stormed out of the cabin, my breathing coming out in angry snorts. Out of all the vampires in that house, Lilith had no idea what I wanted; to go back to the States and see my parents' graves.

But Lilith was too possessive of me and the others. Will and Penny walked out of the cabin, but they stopped just outside the door, giving me space as I paced back and forth in a frenzy thru the snow.

"You need to calm down," Penny whispered. "Lilith only wants the best for you."

I hissed in frustration. "It's like being kept prisoner! I hate that!"

Will sighed. "Audrey, your aura's darkening."

I stopped, filled my lungs with air and let it out in a whistle. "I'm fine."

Will studied my aura and nodded as it turned back to the usual shade of lilac.

I looked at them and sighed. "I'll be back soon."

Penny winced. "Lilith will kill you."

I shrugged. "I don't really care." And I took off to the garage.

I stopped along the beach, watching as the sun began her slow assent into the sky. I sighed and sat down on a boulder by one of the sea caves.

That was when I smelled the new scent. It was out of place among the sharp scents of the salty sea and rocks. It was musky and sweet at the same time. It was…lovely.

I sniffed and followed the scent into the sea cave. I froze. Laying face-down, halfway on the wet gravel and sand was a man…a vampire man.

I swallowed and slowly picked up a pebble and tossed it at the body. It hit his shoulder, but he didn't move. I tossed another rock at him, this time with more force. He didn't even stir.

I took a step closer then another…and another. I knelt down beside the man and poked his back. Yeah, this guy was out. I turned him over onto my lap and stared into his face. Oh yeah, this guy was a vampire. The sun sent tiny prisms of light across his perfect face. What was strange was that he appeared to be sleeping. Curious, I didn't know vampires could sleep. The ones back home never felt the need to sleep anymore, unless you counted their meditations, and Lilith said that everything the humans said about coffins was utter rubbish, which it was.

I tentatively brushed away a stand of his long black hair. His skin was so…frail. That was strange.

I shifted so that I blocked out the sun and started to examine the rest of him, looking for any injuries- was that possible for older vampires? I unbuttoned his black shirt and spread it away from his chest. I ran my hand over his torso. It was as smooth as silk.

That was when the vampire woke up.

2


	2. Chapter 2

Aro felt as thou his head was going to split open. It was a curious sensation, something he hadn't felt in millennia. Whatever that boy had done to him, he hurt.

He felt something touch his back. Was he imagining that? Possibly.

He felt himself turn over and warmth on his face. It felt good. Then he felt a tugging on his shirt and something soft flowing across his bare skin. He opened his eyes to see a wondrous sight.

A young woman was kneeling beside him, her figure haloed by the sun behind her. She wasn't a vampire, he could tell by her soft brown eyes and wonderful scent. Yet she was mesmerizing.

The girl jerked her hand back in surprise and scrambled backward from him. Aro watched her. He could tell she was hurt; she kept off her right leg as much as she could. Aro was about to say something when she demanded, "Who are you?"

Aro blinked. This girl was trying to stand up to him. He slowly sat up, realizing that he was completely soaked with sea water. "My name is Aro. Who are you?"

The girl frowned and stood up. "Audrey. How did you get here?"

Aro smiled. "I wish I knew." He looked down and saw a sharp piece of wood and quickly hid it up his sleeve and flitted to his feet and he saw Audrey stiffen and take a few steps back.

Aro raised a hand. "I will not harm you, fair one."

Audrey blinked and smiled mockingly. "Sure, and Dracula's my uncle."

Aro laughed. "I assure you I have no intentions of hurting you."

Audrey swallowed. "You're an Ancient." She said this as a fact.

Aro nodded, stepping closer to her. Audrey stepped back and hit the cave wall. Aro smiled and whatever space there was between them was suddenly gone.

I let out an involuntary squeak as Aro's hand pinned me against the cave wall and his other pressed a very sharp piece of wood against my chin. I swallowed hard and forced out, "Well, either you're going to choke me or slit my throat. Make up your mind."

Aro blinked. "You do not fear me?"

I shrugged. "Hey, we all have the lucky day of the end. Mine just came a little more quickly than I thought."

Aro blinked again then let me go. "You only feel that way because you lost your parents."

It was my turn to blink. Then I got it. "You're gifted."

Aro smiled. "Yes, I am. I just read every thought you've ever had."

I shivered. "Everything?"

Aro nodded and his eyes drifted down to my leg. He stooped and caressed it, sending my bruise pulsing. The vampire lifted my pant leg and examined it. Whoa…that felt good. My hand had gripped the back of his shirt, but as his hand touched my leg, my fingers relaxed and I felt my heart skip a few beats. Steady there, Audrey. Keep your head in the game.

That didn't work. My legs turned to jelly and I slid down the wall onto my rear. Why? I had absolutely no idea.

Aro stroked my bruise, which was rather big, and softly said, "You shouldn't hold yourself responsible for your parents' deaths."

I couldn't speak; my mouth was dry and my head fuzzy. Aro looked up into my eyes. "Where are we?"

I coughed and shook off the feeling of…whatever it was and jerked away from the vampire. "Greece."

Aro's eyes widened. "That far…" he muttered.

I stood up and edged to the opening of the cave. "Look, where ever you're going, go, but leave me out of…"

Aro was suddenly gone. No, he was suddenly behind me. I backed up into him and he wrapped his arms around me. I felt his breath on my ear. "What if I'm hungry?"

I tensed up and I swear my heart stuttered. My breath came out in sharp gasps. I may have not minded dying, but I so didn't want to go as food. "Wait…" I whimpered. "Wait… I… I…"

Aro held me close and his head bent down to my neck. My turtleneck wasn't going to stop this guy. He used his teeth to scoot the fabric down and he pressed his lips to my skin. I shuddered and clenched my fists. Oh this was it. I wasn't going to see any of my friends or family again. Uncle Charlie was going to get a strange long distance phone call only to hear that his runaway niece was dead. And Sam. My handsome Sam. What would he think? And my poor son, Victor.

Aro smiled against my skin. "Your thoughts are pure, sweetling. I feel mollified."

I felt light headed as he loosened his grip on me. He didn't let go, but he let me stumble away from him.

I kept my back to him as I brushed away the tears that had appeared in my eyes. Oh, boy that scared the Hell out of me.

Aro placed a hand on my shoulder. "Did I scare you?"

I gritted my teeth as more tears spilled over. I hated crying. It was a weakness.

Aro suddenly stiffened. I did too. I heard the laugh just as well as the vampire did.

"Oh, happy, ironic day! Little Audrey and a vampire prince!"

We turned to see Duncan Salome doubled over in glee. I growled, "What are you doing here, Sal?"

Salome looked at me with black eyes. "Oh Audrey, you know I can't get enough of your body." He sighed. "If only I could see more of it."

My gut clenched. "You haven't feed yet."

Salome shrugged. "Maybe not, but you smell absolutely delicious."

Aro cleared his throat. "Excuse me, but I don't believe you should stay here any longer."

Salome actually looked at him and stiffened. "Volturi!" he cursed.

Aro inclined his head. "You were leaving?"

Salome crouched down. "Please, forgive me, sir, I didn't recognize you. Please forgive me."

Aro walked over to the vampire and placed his hand on Salome's brow. "Don't come near her again."

Salome nodded. "Of course not, sir! If you have a claim to her, I swear I won't touch her!" He scuttled away and I never saw him again.

"Damn," I breathed. "Where have you been all my life?"

Aro laughed. "I'm pleased I helped you, lovely Audrey."

I hesitated, my earlier trepidation of Aro gone. I felt…safe with him. Even thou he had just threatened to drink my blood.

Yes, I admit it, I was officially insane.


	3. Chapter 3

_Aro watched as Audrey entered the gas station. He knew she was only helping herself by helping him get back to Volterra. She was tired of living with that Lilith. Audrey was a free spirit and anyone who thought they could cage her was foolish. Aro chuckled to himself and leaned against Audrey's motorcycle. It was a curious vehicle and he didn't really like it, but every time Audrey dismounted it, she patted it and said something in some alien language that Aro didn't know, which was saying something._

_Audrey came back out, carrying a bag of food for herself. "Alright, let's go." She mounted the motorcycle, pulled on the black helmet and waited for Aro to climb on._

_Aro sighed and got on behind her, wrapping his arms around her. "How much farther is it until Volterra?"_

_Audrey glanced back at him. "Another day, maybe two. Why?"_

"_I'll need to feed soon," Aro said._

_Audrey stiffened. "Can you manage a few more hours? I know of a quiet town that needs some thrill."_

_Aro chuckled and Audrey understood. She kicked her bike to life. "Two hours, tops."_

_Aro sighed, but the sound was lost as the bike sped forward and onto Volterra._

I sat on my bike as I waited for Aro to finish up in the hotel. Jeez, the human body didn't have a whole lot of blood. How long does it take to drain someone? Or was he getting something else? The thought sent my blood boiling.

Aro came out and walked over to me. "I'm done."

I bit my lip to fight a smile. He saw thru it. "What's so funny?"

I cleared my throat and used my thumb to rub off the trickle of blood from the corner of his mouth. "What does your wife say about your table manners?"

Aro caught my hand. "I don't have a wife."

I chuckled. "Even after some odd millennia?"

Aro opened his mouth to reply, but I stiffened and looked around. Aro cocked his head. "What is it?"

I narrowed my eyes at the hotel. "Someone was watching us."

Aro turned to see the deserted outside of the hotel. "Who?"

I looked around. "I don't…"

Something hit me from behind and I stumbled into Aro's arms. I looked to my shoulder to see a tranquilizer dart sticking out of my arm. "Aw, crap."

I sagged against Aro, who yanked the dart out of my arm. He lifted me into his arms and that was the last thing I remembered.

_Aro watched in confusion as Audrey jerked closer to him. Her eyes went wide and looked at her shoulder to see a dart sticking out of it. "Aw, crap," she whispered, then sagged against him, her eyes rolling up in her head._

_Aro batted away the dart and gathered Audrey up in his arms and ran. Four darts slammed into his back, but they were nothing against his hard skin. Whoever had fired them was left far behind in seconds._

_Audrey gasped as she regained conciseness. Aro held her back against the ground. "Easy, easy," he cautioned. "You've been out for a while."_

_Audrey stared around. "Where are we?"_

"_Just a few miles from Verona," Aro replied, stroking her shoulder._

_Audrey smiled. "Romeo, oh Romeo," she sighed._

_Aro smiled, too. "I had to run with you here. I couldn't bring your motorcycle."_

_Audrey closed her eyes and shrugged. "That's alright. I can always get another one."_

_Aro lay down beside her and stared up at the night sky. "I forgot how lovely the stars looked."_

"_Hm?" Audrey sighed. "Why, no stars in Volterra?"_

_Aro smiled. "Yes, there is, but I usually spend my time in the Tower."_

_Audrey laughed softly. "It sounds dull."_

_Aro turned his head to stare at her. She was drifting off to a normal sleep. "I rather enjoy it. It gives me a chance to hone my knowledge."_

_Audrey sighed, "I don't think I could live like that. It sounds…really…dull…" She fell asleep._

_Aro turned on his side and watched her sleep. She looked so peaceful it almost hurt to look at her. After a few hours, she rolled over- still asleep- and snuggled closer to Aro. The vampire froze then relaxed and folded and arm around her._

_She truly was an amazing woman. He felt pleased to know her. Yet some small part of him wanted to know her more. He liked the way her breath felt on his skin and how soft she felt against his body. Unbidden, his blood began to burn with a yearning her had never experienced before._

_That was when Aro Volturi began to love Audrey Swan._

Aro came to an abrupt stop and my breath caught up with me. "Whoa, head rush."

Aro set me down gently. "Are you well?"

I clung to him, holding his arms for support. "Give me a moment."

Aro held me close until I got a grip. "Don't take this the wrong way," I told him, "but I wish we had my bike."

Aro threw back his head and laughed. "Come! See my home!" He pulled me after him and we entered the city of Volterra.

Aro's face was alive with delight as we moved under the street lamps. I followed him without thinking about much, except awe for this beautiful city.

Aro pulled me to a large building with wide glass doors. Inside was extravagant! I gasped in wonder. "Holy crow."

"Master Aro!"

Audrey turned to see a woman stand up from a reception desk. She was dark and beautiful, but very human.

Aro smiled at her. "Gianna, dear, please tell my brothers I have returned."

Gianna bowed and dashed off.

"Wow," I breathed, staring up at the huge crystal chandelier- or it could have been diamonds! "This is unreal!"

Aro chuckled. "This is nothing. Wait until you see the inside of this place!"

"Master," several voices cried out.

Two voices said, "Brother!"

Aro and I turned to see multiple vampires flit into the room. I took a step back and let them greet Aro. It was sweet to witness. I stayed a respectful distance away, until a young girl walked up to me. "Who are you?"

I smiled politely at her. "I'm Audrey."

"She helped me back here," Aro added, meeting my eyes.

"A human?" a snowy-haired man hissed. "A human helped you?"

The girl reached out her arms and hugged me. "Thank you."

I patted her head awkwardly. "Okay, so my job's done, I'll be going now." I didn't like large groups…or large groups of vampires.

Aro stepped out of the group and touched my shoulder as I turned to leave. I looked back at him.

Aro touched my cheek. "You can stay here," he whispered.

I smiled sadly and shoved my hands in my leather jacket pockets. "I told you, I'm a free spirit. I can't stay in one place for too long."

Aro frowned. "You won't even stay until morning?"

I blinked and grinned mischievously. "Are you saying you want me to stay with you?"

Aro chuckled. "Yes, I suppose I am."

I touched his shoulder. "It probably wouldn't have worked, anyway."

Aro blinked. "Why not?"

I chuckled. "Well you are millennia older than me."

Aro smiled. "Goodbye, my dear."

I stepped forward and kissed his cheek, letting my lips linger for a few moments. "Goodbye, my friend." I pulled away and left. I never looked back.


	4. Chapter 4

_It had been four years since Aro had last seen Audrey. He had all but forgotten about her; her scent, her eyes, her touch…her lips._

_Aro was sitting in his study when he heard Jane and Alec arguing three levels below where his library. How strange; the Twins never argued._

_Aro got up and flitted out the door. He met them halfway down the spiral staircase. "What's the matter, my lovelies?"_

_Jane and Alec bowed. "Master," the girl said, "there is a human woman, er, demanding to see you."_

_Aro blinked. Then he smelled the familiar scent on the Twins. "Audrey," he breathed and pushed past the Twins. He flitted from the Tower all the way to the Reception Area._

_She was standing there, her back to him, wearing the same leather jacket and dark jeans he'd last seen her in. The only difference was that her hair was longer and not blond, but caramel colored. "Audrey!"_

_She turned and the smile on Aro's face fell. He was aware of Marcus and Caius coming up behind him, but his eyes were locked on the woman in front of him, for Audrey's hair wasn't the only change._

_Audrey's face was streaked with grim and she had a thin white scar that wrapped around the left side of her throat. She was older and bolder…and she was hurt._

"_Hello Aro," she said, a brittle smile brightening her face, but it failed and tears filled her eyes. "I need your help."_

_As a tear slid down her face, Aro grabbed Audrey in a hug._

"They came out of nowhere, everything happened so fast, I couldn't think straight at the time."

Aro kept his arm around my shoulders as I told the story of how I had visited Lilith and how we were attacked by other vampires. I sipped the tea that one of the vampires had made me. "One of my friends there, Will, pulled me up into a tree and I watched as…one of the other vampires took Lilith by the head and…" I couldn't go on, it was too horrible. Poor Lilith. I'd never liked her, but she'd been decent to me.

Aro brushed my hair back from my face. "How did you escape?"

I shrugged. "It was easy. I just waited for the vampires to finish…putting the fires together and they left. I waited until morning until going to the shed and taking my bike. I thought that if I came here, you could help me."

Aro lightly squeezed my shoulder. "Of course we'll help you, dearest Audrey, but in what way do you need help?"

I cleared my throat and brushed my hair behind my ears. "Actually, you're the ones in trouble. I heard one of the vampires say something strange; 'this will serve as a warning to those Ancient fools.' I didn't understand it at first until he said, 'Aro will watch his followers die then…he will join them.'"

Aro stared in dismay. "Who said that?"

I shook my head. "I don't know, I only saw his face, but I didn't recognize him."

Aro extended his hand. "Show me."

I stared at his hand for moment then smiled. "Right, your gift. I'd forgotten." I took his hand and showed him my thoughts.

Aro suddenly lurched up with an angry hiss. I pulled back and cringed into the couch pillows. Whoa! Pissed off vampire!

Marcus and Caius, Aro's brothers, watched him. "What did you see?"

"Thadeus!" snapped Aro. "Thadeus is moving against us!"

Yeah, I was lost.

But I wouldn't be for long.

_Aro watched as Audrey braided Jane's hair, telling the girl about her home in Forks, Washington, feeling his unbeating heart swell with some emotion he hadn't felt before. Aro looked up as Marcus came nearer. "Hello brother."_

_Marcus nodded and looked at Audrey and Jane. "It seems that there are bonds binding everyone to our guest."_

_Aro smiled. "She is rather popular, isn't she?"_

"_Especially with you," Marcus breathed._

_Aro blinked and his hand twitched on the marble banister it sat on. Marcus touched his brothers' palm and showed him the bright threads that bound the vampires to Audrey. Aro swallowed. "Ah, I see."_

_Marcus almost smiled. "Come now, brother, it's been millennia, did you honestly think it would not happen to you sooner or later?"_

_Aro shrugged. "Marcus what am I to do? I know how to treat other women, but Audrey is a mystery to me."_

"_You can see her thoughts."_

"_Yes, but I don't think I want to win her that way. She is…special."_

_Marcus touched Aro's shoulder briefly. "Aro, you aren't anything but clever. You will think of something."_

I walked along the immense bookcases, trailing my finger along the spines. Shakespeare, Aristotle, Plato, Poe, Da Vinci, Michelangelo… The authors seemed never ending. One book caught my eye. Arabian Nights.

I took it off the self and opened it up, intending to read something about the Forty Thieves; instead I got an eye full of pornography.

I made a sound in the back of my throat, half giggle, half cry of disgust. I guess even vampires needed some action. I flipped a few more pages. "A man and woman can't do that," I muttered, turning the book around to see it from a different angle.

"Do what?" Aro was standing in the doorway.

I shut the book and tossed it back on the shelf. "Nothing, I was just browsing."

Aro raised an eyebrow and his lips quirked. He flitted in front of me and took the book. "Oh," was all he said, his eyes widening.

"I thought it was something else," I explained. "I didn't know what it was, really."

Aro turned a few pages and snorted. "I doubt very much anyone can do that."

I blushed crimson as he showed me the picture. "Probably not."

Aro replaced the book on the shelf and took down another one. "I think this was the one you were expecting."

I took it without looking at him. Why was I blushing now, why?

Aro was staring at me with his milky red eyes in a way that made my mind go completely blank…save for his lips; so red against the paleness of his skin, so full and wonderful…

I leaned forward and kissed him softly. Aro stood still as thou shocked. I didn't blame him; I was shocked, too. Aro slowly brought his hand up to caress my cheek and his lips moved against mine. I wrapped my arms around his neck and pressed closer to him.

Someone cleared their throat. I jerked away from Aro and blushed to see Marcus and Caius standing in the doorway. Aro turned to them. "Yes?"

Caius smiled. "We were wondering what was keeping you. Heidi has returned with dinner," he glanced at me, "unless you're otherwise preoccupied."

I cleared my throat. "Uh, excuse me." I walked quickly past Aro and brushed past Marcus and Caius and ran down the stairs to my room.

There, I leaned against the closed door and looked at the book in my hand. A giggle escaped my lips and I stopped it, confused as to why I felt like laughing. But I hadn't done so in a very long time, so I laughed giddily until my sides hurt.


	5. Chapter 5

_Aro paced outside Audrey's room. Why was he so anxious? He could do this. Aro knocked lightly on the door._

_Audrey opened it, her eyes blurry as if she'd been falling asleep. "Yes?"_

_Aro gulped. "If I'm disturbing you, I can come back later…"_

"_No, that's alright," Audrey assured him. "Come on in."_

_Aro walked in her room. It was bare, save for a medium bed, closet and a table with scattered sheets of music on it. Aro walked over to the table and picked one up. "'Can I ask you a question please? Promise you won't laugh at me?' It's good. 'Black Roses Red', eh?"_

_Audrey smiled sheepishly. "I send some music to my family in Forks. My son is rather talented."_

"_You're talking to them now?"_

_Audrey's eyes took on a faraway look. "Yeah, I kind of had to."_

_Aro set the music down. "I wanted to, um, apologize for this afternoon. I didn't mean to put you in that situation. I know you have a…lover back in the States."_

_Audrey blinked. "Oh!" She gave a nervous giggle. "No, Sam and I broke it off a few years ago. He found someone else. No, I'm not seeing anyone." Her face fell. "You don't regret it, do you?"_

_Aro hated feeling awkward. "Oh no! I quite enjoyed it. I just didn't see it coming, not that it wasn't appreciated; I mean…I'm babbling, aren't I?"_

_Audrey smiled. "Just a little."_

_Aro chuckled. "Audrey, I want you to know how much I care for you. I want you to know that, ever since I met you, I've felt as if there's been a bond between us. I need to know if you feel that same way."_

_Audrey blinked once then twice then a third time. She sat down on her bed and took a breath. "God, I'm such an idiot," she breathed._

_Aro didn't understand, but he stayed silent._

_Audrey held her head in her hands and sighed. "Aro…I honestly don't know what my feelings for you are. I'm sorry, but I can't answer you right now."_

_Aro swallowed. "Very well. I'm sorry if I've put pressure on you. Good night."_

I walked along the streets of Volterra with Heidi and Dimitri. "Thanks, guys, for taking me out with you. I needed a break from stone walls."

The two vampires laughed. "Think nothing of it, Audrey. It was our pleasure."

Dimitri looked down and alleyway and stopped. Heidi looked at him and I looked to where he was staring.

A lone figure was walking towards us. My guard immediately went up. Dimitri started to pull Heidi and me up the street, but another figure was walking deliberately towards us. Several others were coming from every direction.

Then I heard the low chuckle. "Why, Dimitri, you don't seem to recognize me."

Dimitri hissed. "Thadeus!"

Heidi crouched in front of me. "Audrey, run! Warn the others!"

I couldn't move. I was rooted to the spot. But then, I didn't want to move. I wasn't in any danger.

"Audrey, go!" growled Dimitri.

I glanced at them then walked over to the tallest of figures. "I told you they'd trust me."

Thadeus laughed and wrapped and arm around me and pulled me close to him. "You've done well, my love." He bent his head and was about to kiss me, when I laid a hand on his mouth.

"Perhaps we should wait until we can fully proclaim our victory," I suggested.

Thadeus chuckled. "I never tire of your adamancy, lovely Audrey."

Dimitri made a sound that was a cross between a snarl and a choke. "You betrayed us!"

I winced slightly and Thadeus answered, "Not true; you have to be loyal to someone in order to betray them. She just played you like a piano."

"How could you do this to us?" Heidi growled. "To Aro!"

I blinked. "It wasn't hard. All I had to do was keep certain thoughts from your master and keep Tristan close at all times."

A teenage boy ran up to me and hugged me. "I told you I wouldn't let you down."

I kissed his cheek. "I never doubted you in the slightest."

Tristan turned to Heidi and Dimitri. "What do we do with them?"

I looked at the two vampires. "Let them go."

I felt Thadeus stiffen. "What?"

I smiled dazzlingly at him. "They will go to Aro, warn him of us and they will come out, ready to fight."

Thadeus smiled evilly. "I love the way you think, my dear."

_Aro heard Heidi and Dimitri shouting well before they entered the Feeding Room._

"_Masters!"_

_Aro's guard went up as he saw their faces. "What is it? Where's Audrey?"_

_Heidi looked pained as she said, "It was Thadeus! He just came out of nowhere! He's on his way!"_

"_There's more," Dimitri growled. "Audrey was working with him from the very beginning."_

_Aro staggered back as thou hit. "No," he gasped. "That is not possible! I saw her thoughts!"_

_There was an explosion from outside and every single vampire hissed and crouched down then they all heard footsteps belonging to several people. Next minute, the door opened and a single teenage boy stepped forward. He stared at them all and said, "This was easier than I thought it would be."_

_Jane leaped at the boy, but she fell short as an excruciating pain shot thru her limbs and every other vampire, including the Ancients. They were all reduced to their knees and some even collapsed completely. Somehow, they had been turned back into humans._

"_Well done, Tristan!" said a jovial voice that sent Aro's blood boiling. He looked up and saw several vampires in dark leather outfits flooding into the room. A single tall man stepped into the room, flanked by two other vampires._

_The man smiled as he saw Aro. "Hello brother. Knock, knock."_

"_Thadeus," Caius hissed. "You will pay for this intrusion!"_

_Thadeus chuckled. "Ah Caius, still the feisty one, I see."_

"_How did you do this?" Aro demanded. "How did you enter our city?"_

_Thadeus smiled. "I'm so glad you asked that!" He looked over his shoulder and held out his hand. "Come, my dear."_

_The Volturi watched as a smaller figure came out of the dust and extended a hand to take Thadeus'. Wearing a dark outfit like the others…was Audrey._

"_No," moaned Aro. This couldn't be happening!_

_Thadeus wrapped an arm around the human girl and rested his hand on her thigh. "So, Audrey, why don't you give me the Grand Tour? Afterwards, we can tour each other."_

_Audrey smiled and the two kissed, passionately._

_Aro snarled in protest._

_Thadeus looked up from Audrey's lips. "Oh, I'm sorry. Does this bother you?"_

_Aro looked at Audrey. "How could you do this? How could you have fooled me?"_

_Audrey sighed and knelt down in front of him. "I really am sorry about all of this, but it was necessary; especially after what you did to my parents."_

_Aro blinked. "What?"_

"_Did you honestly forget her scent?" Thadeus whispered. "Don't you remember eleven years ago? It was just another day, just another feeding. One of the families had a little girl with them. After you drained her parents of their life, you Aro, turned to the little girl."_

_Aro stared at Audrey. "I don't remember that."_

_Thadeus sneered, "And that is what turned Audrey to my side."_

"_But you're human," Aro protested. "How could you have deceived us?"_

"_Ah," Audrey sighed. "Yeah, about that…I haven't been human for nearly three years." She smiled apologetically. "Hey, Tristan, kill your power on me."_

_The teenage boy came up behind Audrey and touched her on the scar around her neck. Audrey closed her eyes and shivered. Aro listened with growing horror as her heart beat slowed and stopped. Then her eyes opened and they were no longer a soft brown, but a deep, coal black. Her usual pale skin turned almost white as snow._

"_My God," Aro forced out._

_Audrey sighed. "Look, for what it's worth…I really am sorry about this."_

_Aro scowled. "I'm sure you can imagine that I don't care for your apology."_

_Audrey touched his cheek. "And I didn't really mean it."_


	6. Chapter 6

I walked along the vast hallways of the Volturi palace, a small smile playing along my lips as I thought of the past few hours. So, at long last, I had avenged my parents.

Somewhere deep inside me, I felt a stab of self-disgust. Ugh, I had no feelings for those leeches! Why was I feeling this way?

I heard Thadeus laughing a floor down with his bodyguards, Marine and Lou. I moved down towards their merriment and froze when I heard Marine and Lou's thoughts. I didn't like it.

"…and she just believed us!" Thadeus laughed. "She might have a beautiful body and I admire her spirit of vengeance, but Audrey is so gullible! She was so ready to believe my story about the Volturi killing her parents that she didn't even bother to read my mind! Perhaps I should find someone else to be my queen, someone less…air headed."

I swallowed back the venom that had flooded my mouth. No! This couldn't be really happening!

"You know," Thadeus continued, "sometimes I wonder if killing Audrey would be just as satisfying as it was when I killed her parents. I wonder about the same thing with Tristan and when I killed his sisters."

I jerked backwards and ran up the stairs, my head feeling like it was about to explode. No, no, no, no, no! I couldn't have done this! I couldn't have been this gullible!

I burst thru a pair of doors and slammed them shut. I was in the library. I slumped against the wall, feeling utterly defeated. It took me a while to notice that the heaving gasps were my own. "Oh God," I sobbed. "What have I done?"

I heard Tristan's thoughts just before he opened the door. "Audrey?"

I looked away. "Hey, guy."

Tristan knelt in front of me. "Yeah, I knew you heard that bastard, too."

I stared at him. "You heard him?"

Tristan nodded. "I've always suspected him…but I didn't want to believe it. Now we're both in deep."

I slumped forward and put my head in my hands. "What are we going to do?"

Tristan put a hand on my shoulder and said with a smile in his voice, "I've got all of that worked out."

Outside, thundered rolled and rain began to fall as the moon rose.

_Aro sat in the basement of the Volturi stronghold, feeling absolutely empty. He'd been tricked. He'd been tricked by the only woman he had ever…_

"_I can't believe this happened," Aro muttered._

"_You can say that again!" snarled Caius as he slammed against the iron door again. "Taken in by a girl who flaunted! Her feminine! Beauty! At! You! And now we're! Human!"_

"_She tricked me," Aro muttered. "I thought she really…"_

"_You thought she really loved you?" Caius finished, sitting down next to his brother. "Aro…you have terrible taste in women."_

"_Thank you so much Caius," Aro snapped. "Look, I feel stupid enough as it is, I don't need anyone else rubbing my nose in the dirt."_

"_She really does love you," Marcus said. "You saw it just as well as I did. Your bonds are almost stronger than any I have seen."_

_Aro sighed and hung his head. "I can't believe I could've been so ignorant."_

"_If you're quite finished," said a voice from the door, "how's about we kick Thadeus' ass?"_

_It was Audrey._

"_What are you doing here?" Felix snarled._

_Audrey lifted her hand to reveal the keys dangling from her index finger. "Breaking you out?"_

"_Why would you do that?" asked Dimitri. "You're the reason we're stuck here."_

_Audrey sighed. "Okay, you won't believe me, but I am really sorry. Thadeus was planning this long before he ever turned me. He was the one who killed my parents."_

_Aro stood up and Audrey spoke directly to him. "After I left you, he found me again. He told me that it'd been you who killed them…and like an idiot I believed him. Thadeus turned me and trained me to come back to you and help him become the ruler over all the vampires."_

_Aro reached between the bars and touched Audrey's cold cheek. "Are you really going to help us? Just you and us?"_

_Audrey smile dangerously. "I'm not that big of an idiot." She looked over her shoulder and jerked her head. Twenty vampires- including Tristan- stepped out of the shadows. "We're ready to help you return to your rightful place as our leaders."_

"_That's all very well," said Caius, "but we're still locked up. Not to mention human."_

_Tristan walked up and raised a finger. "This may hurt a bit." A reached out and touched Caius on the collarbone. The Ancient stiffened and they all watched as his eyes changed from ice blue to blood red and his skin lost all color._

_Caius rolled his shoulders. "That was rather strange."_

"_Three years and I still hate it," Audrey muttered, unlocking the iron door. "Okay, Tristan, hurry it up. Grace, Jerry and Damon will look after you Ancients. The rest of us will handle the others."_

"_What about Thadeus?" asked Marcus._

_Audrey's faced transformed into an ugly mask of hatred. "Thadeus is mine."_

I sneaked a peek from around the corner of the wall. "Right," I projected to the rest behind me. "Thadeus and the others are still there. Everyone knows what to do?"

They all nodded.

I sighed. "Okay, if you have any last words, now's the time."

Grace immediately turned from Aro and kissed Tristan. I sighed and glanced back at Thadeus.

"You thought he loved you," said Aro, placing a hand on mine.

I shrugged. "It's just amazing; my history with men. Nothing's worked out."

Aro squeezed my hand slightly. "I don't know about that."

I looked up into his eyes. "Aro, you don't want me. I'm not right for you."

Aro raised his other hand to cup my face. "I love you, Audrey Swan." He leaned down and kissed me. Warmth blossomed from every pore of my body.

Aro leaned back and I pursed my lips. "Wow. Our timing really stinks."

Aro smirked. "We'll just have to win, won't we?"

I smiled and hugged him, hoping that it wasn't for the last time. I stepped back from him and swallowed. "Okay, Tristan, remember; change both Thadeus and me into humans when the fight starts."

Tristan nodded. "Nothing's gonna get past me, Audrey."

I grinned. "Well then…let's go and show Thadeus whose boss!" I walked casually out from behind the corner. "Thadeus, my love."

Thadeus turned and smiled dashingly. "Audrey. How about that tour we discussed, eh?"

Tristan and the others walked out to stand behind me. "We need to talk, dearest," I said. The Volturi joined us.

Thadeus' eyes bulged. "Oh Audrey, you didn't."

I shrugged insolently.

Thadeus sighed. "I'm afraid I'll have to kill you now."

I slipped into a crouch. "Bring it."

Thadeus snarled…and the fight began.


	7. Chapter 7

_Aro had lost track of everything, even where Audrey and Thadeus were. It was difficult distinguishing his dear guard from Thadeus' minions._

_Then he saw something that made him freeze; Tristan engaged a vampire, his teeth bared, but the vampire was ready for him, and slammed the boy down and wrapped its arms around his head._

_Aro saw Tristan's red eyes widen in surprise just before he was ripped apart. Next to Aro, Grace let out a wail of horror and she lunged at Tristan's killer. The vampire never saw it coming._

_Grace looked back to Aro, her eyes as wide as a deer's. "Tristan can only lift his own power by will."_

_Aro understood. "He was still concentrating on Thadeus."_

"_And Audrey," Grace muttered._

_Aro shuddered. Thadeus and Audrey were still human._

I swung onto the roof with difficulty. Why did it always rain when the girl was fighting the bad guy?

I inched as quickly as I dared on the slick rooftop. Lightning flashed, cutting a white fork into the black sky. That was when Thadeus appeared below me. He grabbed my arm and yanked me over the side of the roof.

A scream escaped my lips, more surprise than fear. I clutched at the rain gutter, desperate not to fall.

_Aro heard Audrey's scream and he bolted for the door that led out into the gardens. It was raining profusely outside and the grass was slick and slippery, but Aro had to get to Audrey._

_Lightning flashed and by its light Aro saw a single person dangling over the side of the roof that was closest to the Tower._

"_Audrey!" Aro shouted._

"_Great Hades," Marcus gasped. "Look!"_

_Aro saw it too. Thadeus was balancing perfectly on the roof above Audrey. "What's that in his hand?"_

_It was a dagger._

"_Jane," said Aro, "can you stop Thadeus?"_

_Jane glared at Thadeus for a moment. "Not from this distance, master."_

"_Then let's get closer," growled Caius._

Holy crow, but it was a long way down!

Thadeus heaved himself up on the roof and stared down at me, watching as I hung uselessly from the gutter. "I'm surprised at you, Audrey," he hissed, pulling out a long dagger from his belt. "I didn't think you'd be smart enough to pull this coup off. In a way, I'm rather impressed."

I glared at him. "It was easy. Like you said yourself; I think in such wonderful ways."

Thadeus chuckled. "My dear, I really do love you. Come now, apologize to me and I'll let you live. We can leave and return again!"

I stared at him. God, Tristan, where are you? I gasped as the gutter jerked under the strain of my weight.

"Audrey," Thadeus purred, holding out his hand.

I watched him, my heart going five hundred miles per hour. Tristan wasn't coming. I had to get out of this myself. I sighed. "Alright."

Thadeus smiled and grabbed my hand and pulled me up to him.

I flung my arms around him. "Forgive me."

Thadeus kissed my jaw bone. "Always, my beauty."

I pulled away from him. "There is just one problem."

Thadeus nodded. "The Volturi will be ready for us."

I shook my head. "No." With practiced ease, I back handed him and kicked his hand that held the knife. I grabbed it out of the air and held it at the ready. "You killed my parents."

Thadeus snarled and withdrew another dagger. "Audrey, you've just crossed a line."

I growled and lashed out at him. Thadeus ducked and retaliated with a blow of his own. I hissed as the blade slashed my thigh.

"_Jane," Aro warned as they watched Audrey and Thadeus fight._

_Jane bit her lip. "They're too close together! I might risk hurting Audrey."_

_Aro winced and looked up to see Audrey slash Thadeus' cheek. "Be careful, my love. Please be careful."_

_Thadeus suddenly wobbled and he started to fall over the side of the roof. He groped at Audrey and caught her wrist._

"_No!" Aro screamed as the two pitched over the roof and down into the gardens below._

_Aro flitted into the gardens directly below where Thadeus and Audrey had been as the rain slowed and ceased altogether. "Audrey! Audrey!"_

"_If they were truly human," Grace muttered, "I doubt they can hear you."_

_Aro swallowed. "Audrey!" He parted some thorn bushes and found Thadeus' twisted body._

"_It's over then," Caius said. He reached into his robes and pulled out his fire spout._

_They all watched as Thadeus' body burned into ashy remains._

_Something rustled in the nearby rose hedges. They all hissed as the roses shuddered and a person limped out. It was Audrey._

_Her face was twisted in pain; her right ankle was broken and her thigh was bleeding severely._

"_Audrey," Aro breathed. A ray of sunshine hit them both, sending diamonds sparkling on Aro's skin and red highlights popped out in Audrey's brown hair._

_Audrey swallowed and growled one word to herself, "Run."_

_She whimpered as she half-limped, half-ran into Aro's arms. Aro held her close, careful of her injuries. "I love you."_

_Audrey let her tears fall onto his chest. "I love you."_

I licked the blood off my lips as I finished my evening meal. Becoming a vampire a second time had been even less pleasant than before. I tossed my meal into the river below and flitted out of the tiny village and back to Volterra.

I crept into my chambers before I encountered anyone else. I'd been avoiding everyone since I'd changed back. I wanted to be alone. But that wasn't to be.

"Did you really think no one would notice you slipping in and out of the city?" Aro asked.

I sighed and collapsed on the bed. "The thought had crossed my mind."

Aro sat down behind me. "Have you decided where you'll go next?"

I shrugged. "I've been thinking about going home. Seeing my uncle again. And my son. I really miss Forks."

Aro clicked his tongue. "Why don't you stay here?"

I turned over on my stomach and looked up at him. "Are you sure I'd be welcomed? I did help dethrone you and your brothers."

Aro leaned in closer. "You also helped us regain our thrones. And you have my favor."

I raised an eyebrow. "Your favor?" I placed both my hands on his chest and pushed him down flat on the bed. "Is that all I have?"

Aro winked at me. "That and we've all decided on something." He reached into his pocket and pulled out a thin box.

I cocked my head like a puppy and watched as Aro opened the box. "Oh!"

It was a Volturi crest pendant. I'd seen everyone wearing one, in fact Aro was wearing one now.

Aro reached up and put the pendant around my neck. "It suits you."

I ran a hand along the chain. "Are you sure about this?"

Aro ran a feather-light finger over my cheek and down my neck. "I'm sure about you."

**Little Bella stared up at her cousin with innocent brown eyes. "What did the princess do then?"**

**The young woman stroked her cousins' hair back. "She went back to her kingdom and made peace with her uncle-king. She saw the commoner she first fell in love with and the son they had together."**

"**Did the commoner mind that the princess found someone else?" Bella asked.**

**The woman smiled. "The princess and the commoner still loved each other, but they both realized that they had different destinies."**

"**So the princess married the Dark Prince?"**

**The woman hesitated then bent down and kissed Bella on the forehead. "The princess is very happy that she found her Dark Prince. She loves him and his family very much."**

"**Will she join his family?" asked Bella.**

**The woman smiled as she turned off the table lamp. "She already has, love."**

**The young woman stood up and walked over to the door.**

"**Audrey?" said Bella, sitting up in her bed.**

"**Yes, dear?" said the woman, looking back.**

"**Will I ever find a Dark Prince?"**

**Audrey Swan Volturi looked at the reflection that stared back at her in the dark window across from her. Her skin was chalky white and her eyes were golden from her special diet. She had given up a lot of things to become immortal and avenge her parents' deaths. But it was worth it as her thoughts turned to Italy.**

"**You never know, darling," Audrey sighed. "Goodnight."**

"**Goodnight," said Bella, settling down in her bed.**

**Audrey closed the door and walked to her own room, thinking of Aro and his kisses.**


End file.
